Reencotrandonos
by belinda28
Summary: Esta historia comienza con Trunks Brief de 31 que conoce a Carolina de 17 de siempre, hace cuatro años Caro y su familia tuvieron que mudarse, pero por cuestiones de trabajo decidieron volver a la Capital del Oeste, Trunks y Carolina se reencontran y de e
Era viernes por la mañana y Carolina con sus padres llego a la Capital del Oeste y penso "Hogar dulce hogar, ojala Trunks este bien lo extraño tanto pero se que el esta bien seguramente hace mas de cuatro años que no lo veo pero seguro se acuerda de mi"

Ivanka la miro y pregunto "Caro hija estas bien?"

Caro la miro y dijo "Si mama mas que bien pensando en que por fin volvimos a casa como tanto queria esa es la verdad"

Mark la miro y dijo "Vamos que tenemos que ir a la casa nueva que compramos es en un lugar muy hermoso te lo aseguro Caro seguro te haces de amigos"

Caro lo miro y dijo "Ojala papa, ojala"

Se subieron a un taxi llegaron a la casa nueva y Trunks que estaba en el predio en la pileta los vio y penso "No puede ser por ahi son, seguro Caro esta hermosa me acerco a saludar no pierdo nada"

Salio del precio cruzo la calle se acerco por atras de Caro y dijo "Buenos dias soy Trunks tu vecino bienvenida al barrio"

Caro se dio vuelta enseguida al escuchar esa voz lo miro de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba y pregunto "Trunks sos vos no te acordas de mi acaso tanto cambie en cuatro años?"

Trunks la vio la miro a esos ojos azules brillantes la abrazo y dijo "Caro sos vos, estas muy hermosa sabes muy linda como siempre"

Caro se sonrojo y dijo "Bueno muchas gracias sos muy amable conmigo Trunks vos tambien estas muy guapo de nota y mas fuerte lo noto por tu agarre en mi citura"

Trunks la miro y dijo "Perdon no quise hacerte doler"

Caro lo miro y dijo "Me encanto sinceramente, y donde esta tu novia?"

Trunks la miro y dijo "Se termino todo con Marroon se casa con Mike hace poco y Pan se caso con Uub y Bra esta con Goten, y vos estas con alguien?"

Caro lo miro y dijo "No, no tengo a nadie en ese sentido sinceramente"

Ivanka lo vio se acerco y dijo "Bueno volvimos a la normalidad, digo se van a despegar un poco o van a estar como siempre hablando y compartiendo cosas"

Trunks la miro y dijo "Bienvenidos otra vez al brarrio y si creo que con Caro tenemos que ponernos al corriente de las cosas; Caro si lo deseas podemos vernos a la tarde y me contas todo"

Caro lo miro a los ojos celestes y dijo "Bueno me encantaria Trunks sinceramente yo no tengo problema alguno"

Trunks la abrazo y dijo "Me encanta como te queda el pelo largo lo juro te hace mas hermosa de lo que sos se te oscureció tenes un color castanio increible me encanta sinceramente"

Caro se sonrojo toda lo miro a los ojos celestes y dijo "Bueno sos muy amable Trunks gracias por el halago nos vemos a la tarde"

Caro entro a la casa nueva Trunks volvio a la mansion Vegeta lo vio y pregunto "Con quien estabas vos Trunks?"

Trunks lo miro y dijo "Con Carolina volvieron papa esta hermosa para tener 17 es una belleza"

Vegeta lo miro y pregunto "Van a estar como antes verdad pegados los dos juntos?"

"Parece que te molesta papa"

"No, no me molesta esa chica no es mala soy amable y civilizado con ellos por vos y tu madre nada mas y lo sabes a eso"

"Lo se papa, lo se pero sabes algo la extrañaba yo con ella puedo hablar y ser yo mismo y me alegra muchisimo que haya vuelto y para quedarse definitivamente"

"Vos sentis cosas por esa chica Trunks?"

"Y si las siento cual es el problema ninguno soy grande, no tengo novia no salgo con ninguna chica hace mas de un año ella es una buena chica y me siento comodo a su alrededor y lo sabes papa"

"Yo no dije lo cotrario Trunks no te confundas jovencito yo pregunte y si tenes razon sos grande y podes hacer lo que vos desees con tu vida nadie te controla tenes tu propia carrera sos un abogado muy exitoso yo no me meto menos tu madre lo juro"

Vegeta se fue a entrenar y Trunks se quedo pensando en lo contento que estaba por haber visto a Carolina despues de tanto tiempo.

 **Bueno hasta aca el primer capitulo, ojala entiendan que quiero mostrar a un Trunks desde otro punto de vista, me aburri de siempre lo mismo Pan y Trunks o Marroon y Trunks quiero verlo con otra chica con una chica que lo hace ver la vida de un punto simple.**


End file.
